


Five Times Fornell

by Calliatra



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five glimpses into Fornell, in drabble form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Fornell

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All recognizable NCIS characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** For Sherry, who did a wonderful job of running the NFA SeSa!

**Envy**

Fornell stared in disbelief at the suspect who was currently reciting the details of five murders he had been involved in – four more than he had been accused of.

“You only had him for an hour! The FBI’s been trying to crack him for _months_! _How_ -?”

“Ziva.”

Fornell glanced at where the Israeli casually leaned against a wall, clearly satisfied with the way the suspect’s eyes kept darting towards her in terror.

“ _What_ did she-?”

Gibbs smirked. “Didn’t ask.”

Fornell sighed in envy and wondered how his Director would react if he requested a Mossad liaison officer of his own.

 

*

 

 **Mistake**

 _“My second biggest mistake, Jethro? That’s very dramatic. What was the first?” (2x23)_

 

He and Gibbs joke about Diane the way other agents joke about ops that blew up in their faces. After enough time has passed to heal all physical wounds, it’s easiest to just focus on the absurdity of it. To gloss over the pain and regrets they know they share.

For Gibbs, marrying Diane brought nothing but grief. It’s easy to see why he considers it a horrible mistake.

Fornell, on the other hand, thinks marrying Diane is probably the best decision he’s ever made. Personally and financially painful, yes, but more that worth it for one single reason: Emily.

 

*

 

 **Support**

 _“Director want to see you, too?” “I invited myself.” (6x05)_

 

He hadn’t exactly expected Gibbs to show up, but he wasn’t surprised, either. That was how they worked. It wouldn’t change what the Director had to say to him, but it would influence the unofficial record. Gibbs was known for many things, but one of them was his integrity.

The situation was far from unambiguous, morally as well as professionally, and Fornell did not pretend to be able to see through the murky waters. It was good to have someone with him who had been there before, and who understood. It was good to have his friend by his side.

 

*

 

 **Bond**

 _“The mutual saving of a life is a powerful bond. As evidenced by the two of you.” (7x15)_

 

Ducky’s right, he and Gibbs have saved each other’s lives. More than once, in fact. But, as counter-intuitive as it may seem, that actually has very little to do with their friendship. Saving lives is just a part of the job. What to ordinary people might mean a lifelong debt, to them merely says that a good agent has their back.

Both of them hate making a fuss over things, so they just don’t. They get back up, brush off the dirt, and go right back to chasing bad guys. If anything, it’s that silent understanding that cements their friendship.

 

*

 

 **Family**

“Looking a little singed, Fornell,” DiNozzo called. “Next time try running _out_ of the burning building. Probably better for your health.”

Before Fornell had a chance to reply, a sudden impact sent him stumbling backwards. “You’re okay!” Abby cried, crushing him in a vice-like hug.

Just as he thought he might lose consciousness, McGee gently pried her off and passed him a damp towel. He looked unduly concerned considering there was no harm done, and it suddenly occurred to Fornell that somehow, without noticing, he had become part of the bizarre NCIS pseudo-family. He found he didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *


End file.
